1. Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to a self-heating food container. More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible, self-heating food container featuring a single use air access flap and capable of withstanding high (retort) temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible laminate packaging can be used as an alternative to cans to hold liquids and other consumables. The packages can be filled hot or the contents can be sterilized by retorting. Retorting typically involves heating the contents to 240-250 degrees for several minutes to kill microorganisms inside the package. The laminated film acts as an air and oxygen barrier to keep the contents fresh.
Self-heating packages are packages that can heat the contents without the use of an external heating means. One type of self-heating package uses an exothermic chemical reaction to heat the package contents. Self-heating packages may have a compartment for holding the consumable contents and one or more separate compartments for holding the chemical reagent(s) needed for the exothermic reaction that heats the contents. If the exothermic reaction requires oxygen, the package must include means for allowing air to enter the reaction space.
One means to introduce air into a self-heating package is the use of a flap that, when lifted or otherwise removed, exposes the interior to air. Thus there exists a need for a one-time opening feature in a retortable, self-heating package for allowing air access to activate the chemical component(s) for self-heating purposes. The present disclosure addresses this need.